Triforce the Key to the dreams
by achtzehnzehn
Summary: Kapitel 14 hat eigentlich nicht zu viel Inhalt"""
1. Tod und Verfall

So, ich werde jetzt einfach mal wieder die Macher von Zelda blamieren, indem ich eine neue Story poste ^-^

Man sollte ja wohl wissen, das ich weder aus kapitalistischen Motiven schreibe, noch dass mir irgendeine bekannte Person gehört (sonst würden hier japanische Zeichen stehen^-^)

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schreiben werde, und bitte deshalb schon jetzt um verzeihung! (obwohl- so ist das ja bei mir mit jeder story und jedem Kapitel ^^"""""")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Triforce- The Key to the Dreams

Er fiel. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er schon länger fallen, als das Universum alt war. Er hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren, ob er jetzt auf dem rücken lag, oder Bauch voran in sein unheil stürzte. Es war unerträglich heiß, doch sein Körper hielt es aus, als ob er ihn lieber quälen wollte, als endlich zu verglühen und seinen Geist damit vom Leiden zu erlösen. 

Seine rechte Hand wollte nicht aufhören, zu Bluten und das Blut, das aus der Wunde trat, zerkochte schon fast sofort.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem gequälten Hirn umher. Sie waren vor allem von Wut und Hass beherrscht. Hass gegenüber IHM! Und Wut darauf, die Macht der Götter überschätzt zu haben. 

Die Wunde in seiner Stirn verbrannte ihn innerlich. Er erinnerte sich noch immer an die widerliche Macht, die ihn gelähmt hatte und der kalte Stahl, der diese vier schrecklichen Wunden in sein Gesicht gerissen hatte!

LINK! Schon der Name verursachte in ihm Übelkeit! Er war der grausame Mittelpunkt seines Denkens. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Gedanken zurück auf Link kamen, durchfuhr eine gewaltige Welle Hass und Wut seinen Körper und brachte seine rechte Hand zum schmerzen.

Ganondorf, entmachteter Großmeister des Bösen befand sich in einem ewigen Fall, der wahrscheinlich nur die Vorstufe von den Qualen war, die ihn am Boden erreichen würden. 

Und mit jeder Sekunde verfluchte er sein Schicksal.

Auch Link flog durch die Luft- doch er war, anstatt von höllischem Feuer, von himmlischen Blau umgeben. Sein Körper sank in sich zusammen und sein Schwert wuchs langsam auf Körpergröße an. Der Spiegelschild schien zu verschwinden, wie auch Titanhandschuhe und Goronenrüstung. 

Wunden, die Narben hinterlassen hatten, heilten vollständig und auch die Tunika schrumpfte. Und schon bald stand er wieder in der alten Kirche, vor dem schönen und so vertrauten Schwert, das wieder diesen magischen Glanz einer alten, mystischen Macht inne hatte, den link das letzte mal gesehen hatte, als er die Klinge gegen Ganon erhob.

Er wendete sich um und schritt mit erhabenen und sicheren Schritten aus dem hinteren Raum hinaus, zurück in das Licht Hylias. Selbst die Verabschiedung von seiner kleinen Fee machte ihm nichts aus. 

Als seine Schritte in dem Raum verhallten, ertönten respektvolle Glocken, die dem Helden der Zeit ihren Tribut zollten. 

Noch immer glänzte ein Silbernes Zeichen auf seinem Handrücken, sichtbar nur acht Personen auf der Erde. 

Kaum war er aus der Kirche getreten, schlug ihm ein Schwall lauten Trubels und Heiterkeit entgegen, in den wer nun ohne Schuldgefühle eintauchen konnte. Die helle Sonne bestrahlte die gesamte Szene und Link sog die frische, saubere Luft ein. Er würde sein Leben genießen können- aber zuvor würde er noch ein weiteres mal das Mädchen sehen, dass sein Leben dramatisch verändert und dann wieder grade gebogen hatte.

Ob sie schon alles vergessen hatte? Oder hatte sie ihre Erinnerungen an diese Schrecklichen Orte vergessen, an denen sie zusammen gewesen waren?

Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Er seufzte fröhlich auf und wandte sich zum Schloss und ging in die Richtung der Schlingpflanzen an einer alten Mauer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, schlagt mich! Ich habe es verdient^^ vielleicht gefällt das hier irgendjemandem, aber ich wüsste nicht warum Parmesan-Power schreibt entschieden besser^^""


	2. Paläste

Man sollte ja wohl wissen, das ich weder aus kapitalistischen Motiven schreibe, noch dass mir irgendeine bekannte Person gehört (sonst würden hier japanische Zeichen stehen^-^)

Der Autor gibt hiermit offiziell zu, dass er noch immer KEINEN PEIL hat, wie die Story weitergehen soll... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Triforce- The Key to the Dreams

Ein Dumpfer schlag erschütterte die gesamte Umgebung. Nicht, dass viel da war, um es zu erschüttern: Hier stachen nur mehrere Felssäulen in die Endlos hoch seiende Decke. Es war, als würde er sich wieder im Todeskrater befinden. Die Hitze war noch größer, noch allumfassender, als beim fallen. 

Ganondorf richtete sich auf; das Gestein an sich schien eigentlich weiß zu sein, doch wurde die reine Farbe in dumpfes rot gefärbt, ob von dem allgegenwärtigen Feuer oder von Blut, wusste er nicht und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch lieber nicht wissen. 

Der Aufschlag schien ihm jeden Knochen gebrochen zu haben, die sich dann aber wieder schlagartig regenerierten. Ob es durch sein Triforce- Fragment geheilt war, dass durch seine Heiligkeit schon eine tiefe, offene Wunde in sein Fleisch geätzt hatte, glaubte Ganondorf nicht- viel mehr glaubte er, dass dieser Ort dazu geschaffen war, den hier ankommenden Seelen die größtmöglichen Schmerz zuzufügen, nur um ihn gleich wiederholen zu können.

Seine Schritte hallten auf dem flachen Boden wieder und irgendwie kam es ihm hier, in der Hölle, nicht so schrecklich quälend vor, wie er gedacht hatte. Eigentlich war es für ihn recht angenehm- währen da nur nicht die gequälten Schreie und diese Hitze!

Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, als er auf einen großen Palast, blutrot gefärbt und halb eingefallen, zuschritt. Die Feuer schienen weniger Stark zu brennen, als er an ihnen  Vorbei ging, und wo er auch hinging, verstummten die Schreie fast sofort. 

Wer mochte dort oben, im Thron sitzen? Der Teufel persönlich? Er machte sich auf den Weg ins innere des riesigen Palastes und lenkte seine Schritte erstaunlich sicher in den Vorhof des Thronsaales. Hier schien Lava an den Decken herunterzulaufen, oder bestanden die Wände sogar aus der Lava? Seine mächtige Aura öffnete problemlos die Schmuckvolle Tür, auf der ein bronzener Löwenkopf prangte. Es war, als hätte er die Klappe zu einem Hochofen geöffnet: Lava, Feuer und Explosionen bildeten den weg, der mitten auf einen Steinernen, fast schmucklosen Thron zuführte. Darauf saß ein schwarzer Schatten, den Ganondorf trotz all der Helligkeit nicht erkennen zu vermochte. 

Da hob sich etwas, das wie der rechte Arm eines Menschen aussah zum Gruße und eine Ganondorf sehr bekannte, kalte Stimme sagte: „Hi!"

Links Schritte wurden von ihm zum wundervoll weißen Schloss gelenkt. Die Zierden erstrahlten noch schöner als sonst für ihn, der sie so lange nicht mehr bewundert hatte. 

Ob unter der Krone des Baumes dort noch immer eine Skultulla war? 

Er stampfte einmal gegen die Rinde, so dass der gesamte Baum erzitterte, und vernahm das Geräusch brechender Zweige. 

Zu seinen Füßen landete die goldene Spinne, zuerst betäubt vom Sturz, sich dann aber zur Abwehr im Kreis drehend. Einen Schwerthieb später hinterließ sie ein goldenes Symbol, das die Verfluchte Familie in Kakariko sicher freuen würde. Als es endlich Nacht geworden war, machte er sich auf den Weg durch den „Vorgarten" der Prinzessin. 

Er war diesen Weg schon so oft gelaufen, dass er ihn mittlerweile auswendig abgehen konnte. 

Es war sein seltsamgroßes Glück, dass die Wachen nie ihre Position wechselten- sie wären über Einbrecher sicher nicht sehr erfreut, vor allem wenn dieser Einbrecher das Schild einer Wache auf dem Rücken trug.

Es war ein recht heißer Tag gewesen, und die Nacht war schwül weshalb Link unter seiner grünen Kleidung schnell ins schwitzen kam. Er strich sich das leicht verklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er auf die kleine Anhöhe kletterte. 

Das Bad im hoffentlich kühlen Burggrabenwasser würde ihn hoffentlich abkühlen! 

Er saß auf den noch immer nicht beachteten Milchkästen und wartete auf den Morgen- während der Nacht war das Schlossinnere uneinnehmbar- dafür hatte der Idiotische Blaue, Springer gesorgt, der da hinten auf dem Marktplatz Versuchte, seinen Kumpel davon abzuhalten, die Story nicht noch lauter herauszuposaunen.

Aber bald würde ja der Hahn die Sonne begrüßen und die Wachen zum Schichtwechsel animieren. 

Nachdem er um die selten dämlichen Wachposten vorbeigeschlichen war, erreichte er den Innenhof, auf dem, wie sollte es anders sein, Zelda stand. 

Es war merkwürdig, sie wieder als Mädchen zu sehen- ohne die königliche Würde, ohne offen getragenes Haar und ohne... diese... Oberweite...

Link schob den Gedanken an diese erfreuliche Zukunftsentwicklung der siebten Weisen beiseite und schritt mit festen Schritten zu ihr. Als er an der kleinen Treppe angelangt war, blieb er stehen. 

„Déjà-vu, nicht war?", ertönte ihre zarte, aber noch junge Stimme. Sie hatte ihn also bemerkt und erinnerte sich noch immer an das Geschehene. 

„Ja, eigentlich schon- was werden wir jetzt tun?", antwortete er ihr. Sie drehte sich grinsend um und meinte: „Du lebst dein normales Leben und ich hole meine verlorene Jugend nach!"

Link lächelte. Ja, sie hatte alles behalten- aber von nun an würde sie auf ewig sieben Jahre älter sein als die alle anderen, nun, vielleicht außer den restlichen Weisen, die sich wahrscheinlich auch noch erinnern konnten. Er nickte langsam, als er merkte, dass sie seine Zustimmung erwartete. „Kann ich dich mal besuchen?", fragte er zögerlich. Sie lächelte liebevoll und antwortete mit „Jeder Zeit!" 

Link schritt langsam von ihr weg, wie schon bei Salia, damals... er konnte einfach keine Abschiede ertragen, bei denen er die Länge dieses Abschiedes nicht kannte. 

Er wendete sich um und war überrascht, Impa nicht vor sich zu sehen. Aber das war ja nicht sein Problem- im Moment hatte er keinerlei Probleme... außer vielleicht...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja... zwei Cliffhanger und noch immer zwei Geschichten in einem Kapitel^^ 

Ich war überrascht das doch noch ein paar mehr Leute meine andere Zelda-Story gelesen haben... Danke ^o^

In diesem Sinne:

1810(der autor, als ich!)(ja, ja... die alten Zeiten, wo ich so einen Schlusssatz noch hatte^^)


	3. Plätze der Erinnerungen

So, das planlose Geschreibsel geht schon in die dritte runde- dankt dem Tief, das grade über Augsburg hängt^^

Und da jetzt schon fleißiger gereviewt wurde, als ich jemals dachte,  wird der meister persönlich (lol) antworten (hab ich ja auch gemacht als Fried-chan, mein Frauchen die einzige war, die gereviewt hatte...)

Ijolina: Hi^^ öffnest du mir den Weg zum Stargate? (okay, ich habe „stargate-fan" jetzt einfachmal vorausgesetzt...) Danke, dass du meine Geschichten gelesen hast! *freu* Auchmal der Schleichwerbung gefolgt und meine Geschichten auf fictionpress gelesen? Ich hoffe, du reviewst noch öfter, ja?^^

Queenie: Tja, sorry, aber ich habe ganz wirklich und in echt noch absolut keinen Plan von der Story- aber so rückt das ende nich in eine Ferne, die mehr als 100 Kapitel umfasst^^"""" also nich böse sein, wenn die Zusammenfassung nochn bisschen so bleibt, ja?^^) auch dir großen dank, das du meine Geschichten gut findest!

*Sich über so viel lob krank freu* Jetzt kommen wohl all die raus, die das neue Zelda gespielt haben, oder? ¬_¬ 

So, jedem sollte noch immer bekannt sein, dass mir nix hiervon gehört und ich auch (leider) keinen Profit hiermit mache

Und nun geht's endlich wieder los^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Würdig saß er vor ihm- Das Gesicht gezeichnet von Hass, Wut und purer Bosheit. Seine Züge waren ausdruckslos und kalt.

Jeder andere wäre vor ihm zurückgewichen- außer Ganondorf! Er sah der Gefahr in die gefühllosen Augen und hielt dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand. 

Wieder erklang die ihm so vertraute Stimme: „Du bist also hier angekommen- weiß du noch, damals, als die Grünmütze mich mit der Klinge entkräftet hatte? Du hattest mich hier her verbannt- und nun wurdest auch du gebannt... Ist das nicht ein lustiger Zufall?" Ganondorfs Phantom stand nun auf und schritt auf sein Spiegelbild zu. 

„Du hattest mich hier ausgesetzt- ohne erbarmen und ohne Reue! Du hattest dem kleinen sogar versprochen, ihn auszulöschen, aber er hat es überlebt- das Gemetzel und Unglück, dass du wegen ihm Veranstaltet hast!"

Ganondorfs Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und wohl das erste Mal überhaupt erklang ein Lachen in der Halle! Ganondorf stand vor seinem ehemaligen Diener und lachte ihn lauthals aus. 

„Und was willst du jetzt machen? Mich töten?", fragte er sarkastisch. Doch sein Ebenbild blieb vollkommen gelassen und lächelte sadistisch: „Besiegt von einem Kind- ich lasse dich diesen Augenblick der Schmach immer und immer wieder erleben, bis du zu einem Schatten deiner Selbst geworden bist, danach wirst DU MIR dienen und dein Versprechen einlösen!"

Noch bevor der Großmeister des Bösen reagieren konnte, erhob sein eigener Dämon die Hand und bannte ihn- zurück in den Teufelsturm, an seine Orgel. 

Wieder durchlebte er die Schmerzen, die seine eigene Energie bei ihm verursachte. Und spürte die widerliche Magie Zeldas durch einen Pfeil in ihn eindrang und ihn langsam vergiftete. Er spürte, wie dsich diese Kräfte des Lichts in seinen Muskeln einnisteten und seine Magie unterbanden. Er sank auf den Sockel zurück, über dem er geschwebt hatte und spürte schon, wie ihm das Metall des Schwertes blutige Wunden schlug- immer wieder, immer tiefer! Doch schon im nächsten Moment fand er die Kraft wieder, die ihn vor diesen Schlängen zu schützen vermochte, stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwebte wieder selbstsicher in der Luft. Doch da ging es wieder von vorne los!

Ächzend landete er, über keine Kraft mehr verfügend und sank zusammen. Er spuckte Blut. „Nein", dacht er sich, „nicht schon wieder!" Er hatte noch immer den Geschmack des eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge, das befreite er auch schon die Macht des Triforce. „Triforce", seine Gedanken blieben an diesem Gegenstand hängen und machten sich an ihm fest- sein Körper brach unter der Belastung zusammen, aber sein Geist war so, als hätte er nie auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen. 

Das Phantom wollte seinen Geist durch diese Wiederholungen zerrütten, aber das Triforce- Fragment war wie ein Hafen der Ruhe für seinen Geist- er spürte nicht, wie Zeldas geballte Magie ihn traf, und wie die schimmernde Meister- Klinge in ihn schnitt! 

Wie oft würde diese Kreatur ihn wohl in der Schleife des Todes halten? Egal, sobald er den Wicht wieder sehen würde, würde er ihn vernichten!

Links schritte lenkten ihn an Kakariko vor bei, über die Brücke. Hoffentlich erreichte er den Fluss, bevor es Abend wurde- er hatte keine Lust auf einen Kampf. Wieder sogen sich seine Kleider voll Wasser, als er über den Fluss schwamm Er schnappte sich das Huhn, das dort von dem Erbsenverkäufer gehalten wurde und legte den kleinen Weg zum Wasserfall zurück. 

Dort zog er die Feenokarina- Zelda musste noch die Okarina der Zeit besitzen- und spielte die alte Melodie des Königshauses, die ihm so sehr auf seiner Reise geholfen und begleitet hatte. Schlagartig teilte sich der Wasserstrom und gab den Blick auf eine vermooste, aber gutbekannte Höhle frei. Einen kleinen Sprung später befand sich Link mitten im Reich des Wassers. 

Ihn umgab ein feiner Nebel, der von dem Wasserfall zu seiner linken ausging, und dessen Tosen eine seltsame, aber beruhigende, Melodie erzeugte. Im Wasser tummelten sich mehrere Gestalten, alle Halbfisch und Halbmensch. Zoras! Und so viele! Link hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen- das Eis des Tempels war auch nach dem Tod des Wächters nicht verschwunden!

Seine Hand glitt über den bläulich Schimmernden Saphir der Zora. 

Erinnerungen, die in dieser Welt nicht älter als ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche, waren, für Link aber schon seit Jahren existierten, flogen ihm durch den Kopf. 

Ruto saß da, mit einer in Unmut gezogenen Schnute und sagte: „Und du, Verschwinde", wie er sie dreimal anreden musste, biss sie sich endlich dazu herabließ, ihm zu begeleiten „Du wirst mich tragen" und vor allem, wie sie ihm diesen Saphir gegeben hatte, mit den Worten: „ich soll ihn nur meinem zukünftigen Mann geben."

Er fasste sich ein herz und schritt bestimmt den Weg zum Thronsaal hoch. Und schon stand er vor der Imposanten Erscheinung des Zora Königs. 

Neben ihm stand die kleine, blaue Prinzessin, die Link den langen Aufenthalt in JabuJabu und den Bumerang eingebracht hatte. 

Sie lächelte ihn etwas schüchtern an und er grinste zurück. Ehe er sich's versah, war sie schon vor ihn gesprungen und drückte ihn mit einer überraschenden Kraft an sich. 

Langsam hob er seinem Arm und klopfte auf ihren schuppigen Rücken. „Du hast toll gekämpft", hörte er sie flüstern. 

Doch er drückte sie wieder von sich weg und sah Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie sah auf seine Hand, die mittlerweile den blauen Stein fest umschloss. Sie sah bitter auf den Steinboden, ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. 

Mit fadem Lächeln blickte sie ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder an, ihre Augen noch immer voller Trauer. „Sieben lange Jahre warten, nur um dann wieder alleine zu sein? Das ist irgendwo nicht fair!"

Er lächelte aufmunternd und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die erstaunlich glatte und Schuppenlose Wange, spürte ihre wärme und den Atem auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden, der deine Liebe verdient.", sagte er tröstend. Und streckte ihr unscheinbar den Stein einwenig mehr entgegen. Sie Lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Ganz sicher, du undankbarer Trottel!" Sie nahm ihm den Stein aus der Hand und Lächelte noch einmal Freundschaftlich, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Vater drehte und stumm an ihm Vorbei zum Riesenfisch lief. 

Auch Link kehrte der Vergangenheit- oder der Zukunft den rücken und genoss die Gegenwart! Als erstes würde er sich nach einem Arbeitsplatz umschauen. 

Hui! Ich hab mir endlich ein ungefähres Konzept überlegt, also wird's ab nächstem Kapitel eine Summary geben!!!!^^

Na dann, 

cu 1810 (gesprochen Achtzehnzehn oder Eightteenhundredten, wie's euch besser gefällt^^)


	4. Und immer wieder Niederlagen

Hui, ein neues Chapter kommt angeflogen! Wie versprochen gibt's eine Summary und ich werde etwas geplanter schreiben...

Ijolina: Du übertreibst jetzt etwas mit meinem Schreibstil^^""" der ist leider sehr Stimmungsabhängig...

Und noch immer dürften die Lesenden wissen, das klein 1810 KEIN kleiner Japaner ist, der Zelda geschaffen hat, und mit dieser story erst recht keinen Profit macht. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erneut fuhr Kalter, beißender Stahl in sein Gesicht, das Schwert war bis zum Anschlag in den Schädel gepresst. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, oder besser Schmerz hätte ihn durchzucken sollen. Aber Er war schon abgehärtet. Das ging jetzt schon zum Fünfzigsten male so und hätte er nicht sein gesamtes Wesen ins Fragment gebannt, so wäre er sicher schon Wahnsinnig vor Qual und seinem unabänderbaren Schicksal geworden. Doch so geborgen in göttlicher Macht, registrierte er das  Schauspiel seines Untergangs gar nicht. Zwar bemerkte er noch immer diesen reißenden Schmerz, der mit jedem von Links Schlägen verbunden war, doch war der Schmerz nicht größer als wenn er gekratzt würde. 

Während seiner Folter, die nicht mehr war als eine nutzlose Zeitschleife, hing Ganondorf anderen Gedanken nach. Er würde dieses verräterische Phantom zum Teufel jagen und selbst die Kontrolle über dieses Reich erhalten. Immer wieder gelangte er zum Schluss, dass er dieser billigen Kopie einfach mal seine Macht demonstrieren musste. Dann würde er schon sehen, was er davon hat! 

Und wieder wurde sein Gesicht durch die Klinge zerfetzt.

Link hatte sich indes umgesehen und hatte eines deutlich gemerkt: die Welt wollte keinen 12 Jährigen, der in seinem Leben höchstens als Angler und Maskenlieferant gearbeitet hat, und der noch dazu Schwert und Schild auf dem Rücken trug, als würde jede Minute ein Krieg ausbrechen. 

Zwar hatte er Beziehungen- er könnte wohl Problemlos als Totengräber oder Farmer arbeiten, doch war er sich nicht ganz so sicher, das er das wollte. 

Schließlich, als seine Rubine zur neige gingen, fand er bei den Goronen eine Arbeit: Er wurde Bombenmacher. Allerdings hatte er mehr Erfahrung damit, die Dinger in die Luft zu sprengen, als sie zu erzeugen. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem es zu keiner Explosion mit anschließenden Flüchen auf Goronisch kam. Am ersten Monatsende ereilte Link die grausame Welt des Kapitalismus: Jede Bombe, die er gezündet hatte, war ihm vom Gehalt abgezogen worden, was sich in sofern zeigte, dass er einen ganzen Rubin Lohn vom Ladenbesitzer und danach einen Tritt aus der Tür bekam. 

Fluchend stand Link auf und kehrte nach Kakariko zurück. Dort wollte er als Bauarbeiter helfen, doch was man ihm auch auftrug, er konnte den Gegenstand entweder nicht Tragen, oder er erreichte gar nicht erst die Stelle, an der das zu bauende Objekt lag. Der Baumeister wartete gar nicht erst bis zum Monatsende: nach einer Woche war Link auch kein Handwerker mehr und Langsam war er verzweifelt, ob er jemals eine Arbeit finden würde. 

Als nächstes versuchte er sich als Pferdehüter, aber alle Pferde außer Epona fanden diesen kleinen Grünen Zwerg eher als lästig und rannten ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit über den Haufen, und ein Pferd hatte sogar versucht, seine Mütze zu fressen!!!

Dien Monat verlor er zwar nicht den Job, aber dafür verlor er einen ruhigen schlaf, denn wie er sich auch hinlegte, er hatte immer Blaue Flecken. Außerdem war der Beruf auch nicht gerade das, was man als „erfüllend" bezeichnen könnte. 

Nach zwei Monaten sah Link eher aus wie ein Zombie, da die Pferde nicht gerade freundlicher zu ihm geworden waren, und bald kündigte er wieder, obwohl Talon es ihm mit seiner Netten Art fast wieder ausgeredet hatte. (zum Glück hatte Malon erkannt, was loswar und hatte den „Feenjungen" laufen lassen, bevor er noch mit blutigem Gesicht und gebrochenem Arm auftauchte)

Er zog unglücklich durch die Steppe und verlor sich in den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen der letzten Monate: Der Gorone, wie er „Halt! Nicht anzünden!" rief, als die Lunte schon brannte, der Schrank, den er gebaut aber nicht aufstellen konnte, weil er seine Kraft dann doch überschätzt hatte, der Platz hinter der Windmühle, den er Partout nicht erreichen konnte, das Pferd, dass ihm zuerst eine mit  dem Schweif verpasst hatte, nur um ihn dann mit ausschlagenden Hinterläufen gute vier Meter wegzuschleudern, nur weil er es zu fest gestriegelt hatte. Dann noch die anderen Jobs: Biggoron, der ihn anschrie, weil er schon wieder das neueste Zweihandschwert zerbrochen hatte, der Zora, der ihn in den Wasserfall geworfen hatte, weil er Jabujabu verdorbenen Fisch gegeben hatte (er hatte das Ding natürlich sofort wieder rausholen müssen) und der Angler, der ausrastete, weil Link zwar die größten Fische fing, aber dazu immer den Geheim Köder benutzte, durch den man die Fische nicht wiegen lassen konnte, weil sie von Magen bis Mund aufgeschlitzt wurden.

„Liegt mir denn überhaupt nichts?", fragte sich Link, während er die allabendlichen Skelette dem Erdboden gleich machte. „Bin ich zu nichts gut?" Grade war wieder dieses Riesenskelett aufgetaucht, aber nach zwei Schwertschwüngen verzog er sich wieder in die Erde. 

„Warum bloß finde ich keine Arbeit?" schon waren die nächsten zwei Skelette zu Asche zerfallen.

Als die Sonne aufging, stand er schon vor den Stadttoren, doch als er an der Wache vorbeilief, hörte er den Wachmann sagen: „Ne Schande dass niemand mehr zur Stadtwache will..."

Link grinste in sich hinein. Das war es! Das einzige, was er perfekt beherrschte, war der Schwertkampf, und wenn er auch nur irgendwie Geld damit verdienen konnte, würde er sein Talent nicht weiter verschwenden!

Er drehte sich um und lief zur Wache. „Sagen sie, wo kann man sich als Stadtwache bewerben?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So neues Kapitel, und ein link, der nix anderes kann als zerstören, zerstört werden, oder der nicht zu dem Platz findet, zu dem er hin muss...

Hoffe, es gefällt weiterhin, bis zum nächsten chap!


	5. Prüfungskämpfe

Sorry, bei diesem Kapitel hat es anscheinend technische Schwierigkeiten bei den Absätzen gegeben (ich hasse ja selbst Storys ohne Absätze!!!) *FF.net kick* 

Na, egal^^ ich seh ja, dass es euch gefallen hat^^ 

Ich schreib bald weiter... (Ich kann gar nicht "am schreiben" sein, denn ich schreib jedes meiner Kapitel (es gibt nur eine story, wo's nicht so ist) am Stück und unterbreche so gut wie nie das Schreiben (Schreibzeit von diesem Chap gute anderthalb Stunden)

Also, auf bald^^

--------------------------------

Diesmal ging es anders aus! Diesmal musste es einfach anders ausgehen! 

Das Schwert blitzte in Bahnen, die er sich seit den letzten Hundert Wiederholungen angeeignet hatte und das Triforce gab ihm die Nötige Kraft, diesen Bewegungen auszuweichen. 

Zwar schaffte er es nicht, den Führer dieser Klinge durch seine Magie in die Knie zu zwingen, aber in dieser Form musste es einfach gelingen! 

Nie wieder würde er in diesem Kampf verlieren! Seine Schwachstelle hatte er schon seit längerer Zeit unerreichbar für jenen gemacht, der da die heilige Klinge gegen ihn führte, doch dieser war geschickt und lähmte diesen Körper, indem er Pfeile heiliger Stärke entsandte, die die bösen Energien des Köpers kurzzeitig unterbrachen. Bisher war der Kampf recht ausgeglichen. 

Der kleine Wicht schaffte es schon gar nicht mehr, gerade zu stehen! Bald würde es mit ihm zuende gehen, aber auch Ganon merkte, dass er bald die kraft verlieren würde, die Feuerwand zu erhalten, die die siebte weise und ihre Macht vom Schlachtfeld verbannte. 

Wieder schlug Ganon mit seinen riesigen Klingen zu. Der ersten konnte der in rot gehüllte Junge noch ausweichen, doch die zweite drang ungehindert in sein Fleisch ein. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen von ihm, ein gellender schrei aus der Richtung der Weisen und es war vollbracht! 

Das Blutverschmierte Schwert hatte diesen Wicht durchbohrt, seine Linie führte durch eine Lunge, durchs Herz und zum Rückgrat und die Spitze der klinge lugte am Rücken heraus. Fleisch hing an ihr und langsam tropfte das Blut  auf den Boden des zerstörten Schlosses. 

Das Masterschwert fiel polternd zu Boden, sein heiliger Schein erlosch und das Zeichen des Triforce auf der Klinge verwischte. 

Sekunden später färbte sich die Klinge Schwarz, jeglicher Glanz war ihr genommen.

Ganons gewaltiger Fuß stieg auf den Körper, in dem sich noch immer Leben befand, presste ihn so stark an den Boden, dass man Knochen Bersten hörte, und zog das Schwert mit einem horizontalem Schwung heraus, was den Helden zu einer einzigen, klaffenden Wunde machte. 

Ganon atmete schwer, doch er hatte es vollbracht! Seine Macht hatte die Links übertroffen!

Die Illusion des Schlachtfeldes verwischte. 

Er war wieder in der Form Ganondorfs, kniete vor dem Thron seines eigenen Phantoms und kam nur extrem zittrig wieder auf die Beine, sein ganzer Köper war in kaltem Schweiß gebadet. 

„Oho!", erklang die Stimme des Phantoms, die Augen noch immer voller Kälte. „Du hast dein eigenes Schicksal verändert, nicht schlecht! Nun denn, willkommen zurück in der Hölle!"

„Mal sehen für WEN das hier zur Hölle wird!", brüllte Ganondorf und mit diesen Worten aktivierte er sein Triforce, und veränderte seinen Körper zu dem Ganons. 

„Nun, ich denke du hast die Regeln nicht mitbekommen.", bemerkte das Phantom gelassen. „Es liegt nicht in deiner, sondern in MEINER Hand, wie es dir hier unten ergeht.", die Gelassenheit wich keine Sekunde, obwohl das Phantom jedem Schlag des mächtigen Monsters ausweichen musste. 

„Warum bist du so viel besser als ich?!", grollte das Monster los, als ein einziger Schlag des Phantoms Ganon mehrere Meter zurück schleuderte. 

Ein sadistisches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Phantoms aus. „Hast du es noch immer nicht kapiert?"

Stahl schlug auf Stahl und ein heiseres Ächzen des Metalls war zu hören. Die Klinge erzitterte unter dem Willen der beiden Kämpfer, dies war ein Spiel der Kräfte der beiden Kontrahenten. Die Klinge des kleineren der Beiden glitt nach unten ab, der Führer des Schwertes rollte unter den Einzugsbereich des Gegners und landete drei schnell geführte Treffer. Die Magie, die den Körper des Gegners umgab, wurde aufgehoben und der schwere Skelettkrieger, auch Stalfoss genannt, fiel in sich zusammen, einige Knochen seines Körpers waren sauber zerschnitten worden.

Link indes stand vom Boden auf und wischte sich das Knochenmehl von seiner grünen Robe. Er atmete schneller und auf seinem Kindlichen Gesicht glitzerten Schweißperlen. 

Er wandte sich zu dem Ausbilder um, der den Kampf beobachtet hatte und nun auf Link zukam. 

„Sehr gut! In nur einer Minute hast du ihn besiegt, obwohl du gute vier köpfe kleiner warst und dein Schwert, oder besser Dolch nicht gerade die effektivste Waffe ist." Er lächelte Link wohlwollend an und nickte zum gehen. 

„Wir sollten nicht länger in diesen Wäldern bleiben als nötig, auch wenn diese Salia uns einen trank gegeben hat, der vor dem Fluch der Bäume schützt. Ich frag mich aber immer noch, wie du es ohne ihn geschafft hast, überhaupt zu dieser Kokiri zu kommen." 

Link unterdrückte hartnäckig ein Grinsen und meinte nur knapp: Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, mich kennt der Wald und außerdem braucht der fluch einen ganzen Tag, um zu wirken." Wieder spürte Link den abschätzenden Blick des Wachpostens. Ach, deswegen die grüne Kleidung, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du bei deinem können bald nicht mehr so nostalgisch sein kannst! 

Link runzelte die Stirn. „Was meint ihr damit?" sie erreichten den Waldrand und blickten über die weiten der Hylianischen Steppe. 

„Du bist so begabt, dass du schon bald zur Stadtwache aufsteigst, und sobald dies geschehen ist, herrscht strenge Kleiderordnung." Bei diesem Satz zuckte Link unweigerlich zusammen und blieb stehen, wodurch er einige Meter zurückfiel. Mit fragendem Blick wandte sich die Wache zu ihm um. „Stellt das ein Problem dar, Soldat?"

Links Blick war zum Boden gerichtet. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen kam wieder in ihm hoch: Er hatte sich am Schloss für einen Posten beworben, und nachdem er einer Prüfung unterzogen worden war, die nicht anders lautete als „Verbring eine Nacht in der Steppe", war er aufgenommen. Er hatte sein Können in Zweikämpfen mit allen möglichen Monster beweisen müssen und war sehr schnell aufgestiegen. Doch dass er nun soweit gekommen war, seine Kindheit vollständig abzustreifen und das Leben eines Erwachsenen zu führen, das hatte er nicht vorausgesehen. 

Er blickte zum Ausbilder auf und fragte recht kleinlaut: „Gibt es nicht einen anderen Weg der Ausbildung? Einen, bei dem ich länger ich selbst bleiben kann?" 

In den Augen des Ausbilders leuchtete Verständnis für Link die alten Augen waren voll Mitgefühl und die wache dachte an all das, was man durchmachen musste wenn man erst mal Wache war und er begann, Link so zu sehen, wie er war: 

Ein Junge von vielleicht 12 Jahren. Und kein begabter Schwertkämpfer, der es mit jedem Aufnehmen konnte, auch wenn derjenige eigentlich stärker und größer war. Ein seichtes Lächeln breitete sich aus. 

„Es gäbe da noch die Leibgarde der Königsfamilie, aber auch dieser Weg ist steinig und steil. Und auch dort wirst du nicht sehr lange so leben können, wie man es in deinem Alter sollte. 

Aber es gibt einen Ausweg: hast du denn wirklich den Stalfoss dahinten erledigt?", beim letzten Satz versetzte er Link einen drängenden Blick. 

Link verstand erst mal nicht, was er meinte und antwortete: „Mit Leichtigkeit!" Daraufhin rollte der Ausbilder mit den Augen und meinte erneut: „Hast du WIRKLICH den Stalfoss besiegt und dich damit ZUR WEITERN BEFÖRDERUNG qualifiziert?!" „Ja klar!", der Idiot schien es immer noch nicht zu verstehen!!! 

„Hast du TATSÄCHLICH den Stalfoss bezwungen und dich damit verpflichtet, WACHE oder LEIBGARDE zu werden und damit deine NORMALE KLEIDUNG abzulegen, um das LEBEN EINES ERWACHSENEN zu führen?" 

Jetzt dämmerte es Link allmählich und in seinen Augen breitete sich das Leuchten des Verstehens aus. „Nein, ich habe nur überlebt, weil mein Ausbilder eingegriffen hat!", antwortete er beherzt. 

„Aber wenn ich es Schaffe, gehe ich zur Leibgarde", dachte Link „Zelda wird mich schon von dieser verdammten Kleiderordnung befreien können."

Ui o.o  So viel hab ich geschrieben? Wow!! Aber Ganondorfs story allein hat ja schon fast ne Seite gefüllt! Also, danke an Parmesan- power, dir hab ich ja geantwortet (da hab ich auch ne stunde für gebraucht oo) und an alle anderen Reviewer und überhaupt alle ^o^

DAAAANNNNKKKEEE für die Reviews^^ 

Und ja, ich schreibe Schnell weiter.^^


	6. Ein neuer Anfang

„Was soll ich nicht kapieren?", schnaubte Ganondorf. Das Phantom lachte schallend: „Dass du versuchst, einen Dämonen auf dem eigenen Feld zu schlagen!" Ganondorf stutzte. „Auf eigenem Feld? ..." „Wir sind hier in der Hölle, du Idiot! Nichts kann an diesem unheiligen Ort Wesen des Bösen besiegen!", blaffte ihn das Phantom an, „Aber natürlich gibt es in dieser Welt des Chaos auch die Regel des Stärkeren... und nachdem DU dich sieben Jahre Lang mit dem Wirken von Bösen taten vergnügt hast, bin ICH jetzt mal dran, und du wirst mir dabei Helfen zum mächtigsten Dämonen zu werden!"

Ganondorf lachte kalt: „Aha und warum sollte ich dir helfen?" Er stand inzwischen vor dem Phantom, dass ihm, bis aufs Gesicht, dass beim Phantom natürlich ein skelettähnlicheres Aussehen hatte, vollkommen glich.

Das Phantom wirkte bedrohlich, als es die nächsten Worte sprach: „Weil du keine Wahl hast!" Jetzt ging alles sehr schnell: Ganondorf hatte gerade fragen wollen, was ihn dazu zwang, als sich in der hand des Dämonen eine klinge materialisierte, die Ganondorf aus dem letzten Kampf mit Link kannte: Das Masterschwert in schwarz! 

Ganondorf konnte sich nicht wehren und schon spürte er erneut Schmerzen. Doch diesmal waren sie ECHT und nicht das Ergebnis einer Illusions-Zeitschleife. Und da rann ECHTES Blut über die ehemals Heilige Klinge. Doch das Metall schien es in sich aufzunehmen, sich damit Vollzusaugen. 

Ganondorf sah auf die Klinge, die durch sein herz gebohrt wurde, und mit zitternden Händen umklammerte er sie, die Augen durch die Todesqualen geweitet. Er sank auf die Knie, das Schwert kraftlos mit den Händen umklammernd. Das Phantom beugte sich zu ihm hin und flüsterte als antwort auf die Frage, die Ganondorf niemals stellen konnte: „weil du das hier sonst bis ans ende aller Tage erleiden musst, denn sterben wirst du hier nie! Und das jüngste Gericht dauert noch ein wenig!" röchelnd brach Ganondorf vollkommen zusammen, leise aber regelmäßig auf dem Boden zuckend, auf dem sich langsam ein Blutiger Rinnsal ausbreitete.

Heiteres Stimmengewirr umgab sie, während die beiden Gestalten über die breite Holzbrücke Schritten. Die eine war an die Umgebenden Menschen angepasst, die Andere stach jedem sofort ins Auge, schon allein wegen seiner Kleidung. 

„Schön, dass du uns mal wieder Besuchen kommst, ich hab dich lange nicht gesehen. Du siehst heute genauso aus, wie damals, obwohl, die Ausbildung hat dir mehr Muskeln verschafft als das heilige Reich. Sag mal, warum läufst du immer noch wie ein Grashüpfer durch die Gegend? Zieh dir endlich deine Goronenrüstung an, die Steht dir besser!" 

„Ja, Mama", murmelte der Gesprächspartner der Frau und löste sogleich seinen Gürtel, was die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte und Naboru, mit der er gesprochen hatte, in einen halben Tobsuchtsanfall versetzte: „DOCHJ NICHT MITTEN AUF DER STRAßE!!!" 

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und streifte sich die grüne Tunica ab, um nach einigen Sekunden eine schwerere, lederne, rote Tunika überzuziehen. 

„Was hast du denn? Ich hab immer noch mein Hemd und meine Hose drunter!", beschwerte sich Link und die beiden setzten ihren Inspektionsrundgang fort. Klink versuchte, die sehnsüchtigen Blicke einiger Gerudos zu ignorieren und suchte nie direkten Blickkontakt. „Warum sind die alle hier nur so verrückt nach Kämpfern?", hallte ihm seine frage im Schädel herum. Naboru lächelte. „Weil wir Muskeln nun mal als attraktiv ansehen. Und du nebenbei der einzige echte Krieger von ganz Hyrule bist!", antwortete sie ihm und er sah sie missgelaunt an. 

„Ließ mit deiner Weisen- Kraft noch einmal meine Gedanken und ich werde mein "weiche allen Gerudos aus und jag ihnen Pfeile in die Köpfe- Spiel" noch mal anwenden." Naboru sah ihn überrascht an und sah verdutzt, dass er nicht, wie erwartet, grinste, sondern ein ernstes Gesicht hatte, doch er hielt es nicht länger als zwei Sekunden aus und prustete los. „Na, da hat die Frau weise aber einen schönen Schrecken bekommen!", lachte er und sie verzog schmollend ihr Gesicht, aber auch sie stimmte bald in sein lachen mit ein. 

Sie vollendeten den Rundgang und standen nun vor dem Gerudolager, dessen vielschächtiges Gangsystem von außen nicht zu erkennen war. 

„Warum ich hier überhaupt hingeschickt wurde, ist mir ein Rätsel. Zelda und du, ihr habt schon vor fünf Jahren einen Friedensvertrag.", erklärte link in einem abschließenden Tonfall und stieß dann einen schrillen Pfiff aus, auf dessen Klang hin Epona angaloppiert kam. Als er auf dem Sattel saß, nickte er ihr förmlich zu und meinte: „Wir sehen uns beim Treffen in einem Monat, okay?" Diese Nickte. „Schließlich sind bald sieben Jahre seit deinem Sieg vergangen!", rief sie ihm noch nach, doch er war von seiner Stute schon außer Hörweite getragen worden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie war das Kapitel? 

Soooo auf zur kolossalen Review- Beantwortung^^

Erst mal an alle: Ich hätte nie gedacht dass diese Story so viel erfolg hat (die Zahl der Reviewer is so hoch, ich kann sie nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählen!!! -_^)

Also DANNNNKKKEEEEE an alle, die mir ihre Kommis schicken^^

Ich möchte niemanden bevorzugen, aber da ich schon mal auf der Animexx- Seite bin, fang ich da mal mit der Beantwortung an:

@ RiderofDeath**: **Keine Sorge, mach ich ^_^

@ Claudi_D: Danke, Danke^^ Ich schreib bald weiter^^

@ Madcatkin: Ob jetzt Relicts oder diese Story is mir eigentlich schnuppe^^ Ja, ich brauchte in den ersten drei Kapiteln eine Frage, die man beantworten Sollte und er Verbleib der Kämpfer is da halt nahe liegend (und außerdem wollte ich zeigen, dass Link NICHT dazu gemacht ist, einen „Normalen Beruf" zu ergreifen)

Aber bei OoT ist für mich Dark Link das klare Highlight, denn er ist einfach am Stärksten!

Das mit dem „Hi", hab ich schon geklärt...^^ 

Und danke, dass du es als „würdigen Nachfolger" bezeichnest *freu* 

Wo Ganondorf abgeblieben war, ist vor allem mir als 14- mal Durchspieler ein Absolut- Rätsel, denn in der Englischen Sprache wird er ins Heilige Reich und in der deutschen in die Hölle befördert und da frag ich mich: WAS JETZT?! Also ich hab mich für Hölle entschieden^^

@ Shippoo: Na, besser zu sät als nie, nein ich freu mich über reviews aba ich bin nicht sauer, wenn keine kommen... ja, Link hat gewisse Son-goku Züge an sich (erkennt irgendjemand die situation im Gerudo-camp?^^) 

Ganondorfs Schicksal wird jetzt nicht mehr NUR aus schmerzen Bestehen, glaub mir!^^

So, das war's mit den animexx- reviewern, weiter geht's auf FF-net...:

@ Parmesan power: Jo, zu dir muss ich nich viel sagen, denn wie du in animexx richtig sagst: „ich grüße 1810 weil er mit mir redet" XDDD

@ soul-dance: Die Story plane ich für 20-50 Kapitel und damit wird sie höchstens halb so lang wie meine Haupt- Projekte... Höre ich da von dir Blutdurst? Dann ließ mal meine andere Zelda fic ^-^ (ihr anderen lasst das besser^^"")

@ Lacrima Draconis: Woher hätte ich wissen sollen dass du sui_gui bist? Oo

Egal^^ DU WEIßT WORAUF DIE STORY HINAUSLÄUFT? *stüüüürrrmmmm* dann schick mir sofort  deine Gedanken, wie's weiter geht!!!^^"""

Stimmt schon dass ein kampf besser GEKOMMEN wäre, aber Ganondorf musste einfach eingeprügelt werden, dass er das Phantom niemals erreichen kann!

So, das wars, glaub ich^^

Pairingfragen werden nur mit sehr allgemeinen Antworten beantwortet (es wird aber kein Z/L Pairing!), aber ich hab schon eine Idee, für die mich die Hälfte von euch wahrscheinlich schlägt^^""


	7. Der Feind kommt aus der Wüste

Kapitel (öhmmmm lassen wir das^^)

Es brannte. Es verbrannte ihn von innen! Und das brennen wurde schlimmer, mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, als ob das Blut, das das Schwert in sich sog dem Metall mehr und mehr Macht verleihen würde. Er spuckte Blut, das auf dem Boden vor ihm schon einen kleinen See bildete.

Jeder Atemzug war, als wenn er nicht Luft, sondern tausend eisige Nadeln einatmen würde. Außerdem stand er immer kurz vor der Ohnmacht, die Augen unscharf auf den boden gerichtet, aber dennoch konnte er nichts sehen. 

Warum konnte es nicht enden? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben, oder ohnmächtig werden? Warum war er zu solchen Qualen verdammt?

Er wand sich am Boden, sein Gesicht auf Ewig durch die Schmerzen verzerrt. 

„Hast du noch immer nicht genug?", hallte die furchtbare Stimme einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Person durch den Raum. Doch die Tonlage war irgendwie... anders als jemals zuvor! Fast schon freundlich fuhr die Stimme fort: „Ich kann dich von diesen Schmerzen sofort erlösen. Ich könnte dir sogar zu Rache an Link verhelfen, falls du willst. Aber dafür", die Stimme der Person näherte sich. 

Das Phantom hatte sich direkt über Ganondorf gebeugt und flüsterte ihm nun etwas ins Ohr. „musst du MIR helfen, das mächtigste Geschöpf der Unterwelt zu werden!" 

Ganondorf spuckte erneut Blut. Er dachte kurz über seine Situation nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es gar nicht mehr Schlimmer kommen konnte. Also zwang er drei qualvolle Worte aus seiner Kehle: „Ich... helfe... dir!"

Auf dem Gesicht des Phantoms breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Endlich siehst du es ein!", bemerkte es und drehte Ganon auf den Rücken und riss das schwarze Schwert aus dem blutigen Körper, nur um es im nächsten Moment in Ganondorfs Herz zu stechen. Dieser Keuchte atemlos auf, und die Kalte Stimme des Phantoms drang an sein Ohr: „Damit du weißt, was dich erwartet, falls du versagst!"

Nach einigen Quälenden Sekunden zog er das Schwert wieder heraus und sah vergnügt zu, wie Ganondorfs Körper langsam verheilte. 

„Du wirst mir das Triforce beschaffen, egal wie!", verkündete das Phantom, und noch ehe Ganondorf etwas sagen konnte, hatte es seine Hand erhoben und Ganondorf durch einen Dimensionsstrudel verschwinden lassen. 

Als Ganondorf die Augen aufschlug, befand er sich an einem ihm gut bekannten Ort: Am Wüstenkoloss!

Link ritt zurück zum Schloss. Ihm gingen einige Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Zum Beispiel hatte er seinen Ausbilder einmal gefragt, warum sie noch trainierten, wenn es sowieso keine Bedrohung gäbe.

Dieser hatte geantwortet: „Eines Tages wirst du dankbar für die Ausbildung sein, und zwar an dem tag, an dem wir angegriffen werden!" Link hatte ihn Ausgelacht. „Woher sollen die Angreifer denn Kommen? Zelda hat..." „PINZESSIN Zelda" „ja, ja, PRINZESSIN Zelda hat mit jedem Volk in der Bekannten Welt Frieden geschlossen und die Leute lieben sie! Woher sollen denn die Angreifer kommen in solch einer Friedlichen Umgebung?"

Der Ausbilder hatte erwidert: „In den Zeiten des größten Friedens sind schon die schrecklichsten Kriege entstanden!" „Ach, komm, hör auf! Seit Dekaden war kein Krieg mehr!" „Höchste zeit, dass mal wieder einer kommt, damit Leute wie du lernen, dass man nie in seiner Wachsamkeit nachlassen darf!"

Mit Links sarkastischem „Oh klar, die Feinde kommen aus der Wüste!", hatte das Gespräch geendet. 

Link hatte indes das Schloss erreicht, als ein brennender Schmerz seine Linke Hand durchzuckte. Diesen Schmerz hatte er bisher nur einmal gespürt, und zwar, als die Triforce- Fragmente sich sehr Nahe gekommen waren. 

Er starrte unsicher auf seine Hand, auf der ein ihm wohlbekanntes Zeichen in goldenem Licht erstrahlte.

Als er vor dem Schloss zum halten kam, rannte er sofort zur Prinzessin. Sie würde wissen, was hier los war!

---------------------------------

so, ein bisschen Handlung und vieeellll Leiden für Ganondorf ^-^ So langsam kommt die Sache in Schwung^^

Und jetzt Review- Beantwortung: 

Claudi_d: hehe,,, du hast ja mit mir in ICQ gequatscht, als ich das ganze geschrieben hab. ^-^

Shippoo: Die Szene War nicht im Goronen- sondern im Gerudolager aber du hast dich wahrscheinlich verschrieben (klar hast du die Szenen erkannt- wie viele Holzbrücken mit nem Haufen Meschen, die alle Gleich aussehen gibt's denn in Zelda? ^^) 

Ob ihr ihn euch mit rot, blau oder Grün vorstellt ist erst mal egal, aber für mich steht fest: Rot passt am besten in sein gesamt Outfit!

Naja mit unserem Rot/Grün/ blau Schnabel ist jetzt nicht sooo viel geschehen, aber das ändert sich bald ^o^

Lacrima Draconis: Ich verzweifle regelmäßig an deinem Namen XDD""" Is aber egal... Aaalllsssooo: Ganondorf ist in der Hölle und das Phantom auch. Während das Phantom sozusagen „zu hause ist" wird Ganondorf dadurch bestraft und seine Schwäche gegenüber Dämonen ist Teil dieser Bestrafung. 

Aber üb ruhig weiter Kritik, ist besser, als nix zu sagen ^o^

Parmesan- Power: tze tze immer noch nicht gereviewt also echt *gespielt böse sei*  Ach, auch egal^-^

Also, bis denne dann 

cu


	8. Drohende Schatten

Wüstenstaub wirbelte umher, eine einsame Gestalt zog durch den heißen Wüstenstaub. Kraftlos, ja fast wie ein wandernder Geist setzte dieser wandernde Schatten einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dem Schatten aus schwarzen Zeiten folgte eine dunkle Wolkenwand, die sich bedrohlich hinter ihm sammelte. 

Drei Tage! Drei endlose Tage irrte Ganondorf nun durch diese verfluchte Wüste. Sein schwarzes Schwert zog er durch den glühenden Sand, Schweiß rann seine Stirn herab und in seinem Geist wallte immer größere Wut gegen seine unglückliche Lage. 

Er war hier in dieser Wüste aufgewachsen. Damals hatte er die Legenden der Gerudos gehört: „Menschen, die verfluchte Seelen haben, irren auf ewig in der Geisterwüste umher. Doch wenn du die Mitte der Wüste erreicht hast, führt dich der Schutzherr der Ödländer durch den Staub. Doch sein Antlitz enthüllt sich nur jenen, die die einzige Wahrheit erkennen."

„Bin ich nicht eine Verfluchte Seele? Werde ich hier zu einem Gespenst?" Fragen wie diese kreisten in seinem Geist umher. 

Eigentlich hätte er sich schon längst in sein Schicksal ergeben und wäre in der Wüste zugrunde gegangen, doch eine höhere Macht zwang seinen Körper weiterzulaufen. Und so lief er mit stumpfen Geist durch die Wüste.

Doch halt! Stand da vorn nicht eine Wegfahne der Gerudos?

„Zelda! Wir müssen was besprechen!" Link war die letzten Meter gesprintet. Außer Atem stand er in der Tür ihres Zimmers. Allerdings hatte er nicht eingeschätzt, wie spät es schon war. Und so starrte ihm eine verdutzte Zelda aus ihrem Bett heraus an. Langsam wanderte ihre rechte Augenbraue nach oben. Ihre vor Wut zitternden Lippen formten die leisen, kaum verständlichen Worte: „Raus hier!" 

Link lächelte verlegen und rückte aus dem Türrahmen heraus und schrumpfte unter Zeldas finsteren Blicken immer weiter zusammen. Er brachte sich aus Zeldas Blickfeld und wiederholte mit kleinlauter Stimme: „Ich muss dir was zeigen- es ist wichtig!"

Ein Schnauben war zu hören und einige Sekunden später meinte Zeldas kühle Stimme: „Okay, kannst reinkommen."

Mit unsicheren Schritten näherte sich Link wieder Zeldas Zimmer und fand sie nun in einem eng umschlungenen Bademantel vor. Ihr düsterer Blick hätte noch immer töten können, doch sprach in einer ruhigen Stimme- irgendwie ZU ruhig: „Also, schieß los" „Hä?! Keine langen Streitgespräche? Kein Schreien? Einfach nur ruhe?! Ist das da vor mir wirklich DIE Prinzessin Zelda oder Träume ich?", Links Gedankenwelt wurde von all diesen Fragen eingenommen. „Ich hoffe für dich, es ist wichtig, sonst werden dir alle Sonderbefugnisse wieder entzogen, darunjter fällt auch die Kleiderordnung, und deine nächste Mission geht in den Todeskrater…", Zeldas Stimme und Blick waren nun grimmig. Links Fragen waren mit diesen letzten Worten geklärt: Es war (leider?) WIRKLICH die echte Zelda. 

„Es IST wichtig! Irgendetwas rückt näher! Etwas Schreckliches!" Zur Bestätigung hob Link seine linke Hand. Das heilige Zeichen des Triforce schien noch immer durch die fingerlosen Handschuhe. 

Dieses Zeichen verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Zeldas Augen glänzten sofort alarmiert auf. Ihre Augen blitzten, genau wie Links, zu ihrer rechten Hand. Auch hier war das goldene Zeichen zu erkennen- auch wenn es lange nicht so deutlich hervor trat wie bei Link. 

„Was, meinst du, bedeutet das?", fragte die Prinzessin. Link lachte verbittert: „Ich dachte, das könntest du mir sagen!"

„Und wer könnte es wissen?", fragte Link nach langer Pause. 

Zelda runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich nur Rauru. Aber den können wir ja nicht erreichen, seit das Zeitportal wieder geschlossen wurde." 

„Ist es denn wirklich geschlossen?"; fragte Link zweifelnd. „Natürlich!", sagte Zelda bestimmt. „Ich habe es damals mit all meiner Macht geschlossen!" „Das ist, wenn man genau ist, eine Woche und sieben Jahre her… kann es nicht sein, dass deine Kraft zur Versiegelung schon aufgebraucht ist?", fragte Link. 

Zelda nickte langsam und meinte: „Warte fünf Minuten draußen- wir gehen gemeinsam zur Zitadelle." 

Link ging wieder vor das Schloss und wartete einige Zeit, bis eine Schmucklose Prinzessin herauskam- die Wachen guckten nicht schlecht, als sie ihre sonst so snobistische Prinzessin so ärmlich gekleidet mit dem jungen Soldaten in die Stadt hinunter eilte. 

Entschlossene Schritte klangen in der großen Halle wieder und eilten am Marmoraltar vorbei, in die Kammer des heiligen Schwertes. 

Schon als Link einen Schritt in diese Kammer tat, sah er, dass das Schwert einen vertrauten Glanz abgab, der die gesamte Umgebung taghell erstrahlen ließ. 

Link sah Zelda fragend an, denn das letzte Mal hatte dieses Schwert so geglänzt, als er den entscheidenden Schlag gegen Ganon geführt hatte. Zelda zuckte die Achseln, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung was sie davon halten sollte.

Link wendete sich wieder der Klinge zu und näherte sich ihr mit festen Schritten. Das Leuchten wurde noch intensiver, als sich Links Finger seit nunmehr sieben Jahren wieder um das Schert schlossen. Link lächelte Zelda zu: „ich habe das Ding fast fünfzig mal Herausgezogen- aber noch nie aus dieser Position. Fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an… Na dann mal los!"

Link zog das Schwert mit einem kleinen Ruck aus dem Zeitenfels. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

@Claudi_d: Hi^^ hiermit will ich die erste person ehren, die Zelda OoT noch öfter durchgespielt hat als ich, und das bist du, Claudi! *applaus*  Du hattest mir ja sonst nich viel zu sagen, als einfach nur: gute Besserung (die arme hat Grippe)

@Lacrima: Sag ich halt nur Lacrima (ich würde ja gern fragen was es damit auf sich hat, aber dann müsste ich 1810 erklären u.u) 

Die Fragmente Leuchten hier, weil sie sich schon mal erheblich näher sind als die letzten sieben Jahre außerdem bergen die Triforcefragmente von Link und Ganondorf noch ein Geheimnis, was noch nicht verraten wird^^

Soul-dance: Tjaa... hmmmm... Warum Ganny ihm hilft? Sagen wir's so: es hat was mit der Folter zu tun und ich glaube wenn DIR ein Schwert in der Lunge Stecken würde, würdest du auch alles tun, um deine Situation zu verbessern- vor allem wenn du weißt, dass deine Situation sich auch noch drastisch verschlechtern kann...*sich rausred*

So, das wars wieder mal von meiner Seite- gut, Ganondorfs war kurz… aber er bekommt schon noch eine große Rolle^^

Und noch was: Das neunte Kapitel gibt's gleich noch  mitgeliefert ^o^ Also auf zum lesen^^


	9. Portale

Kapitel 9:

  
Wieder mal war es ein langweiliger Morgen für die junge Gerudowache. Nabouru hatte echt Nerven, immer noch Wachen am Wüstentor aufzustellen! Gerudo waren schon seit einigen Jahren keine Krieger mehr und niemand erwog auch nur einen Krieg- der Frieden war dafür viel zu angenehm gewesen. 

Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen besetzte die Anführerin der ehemaligen Wüstenkriegerinin noch immer den hohen Turm neben dem schweren Eisengitter, dass das Lager von der Wüste trennte. 

Selbst am morgen brannte die unerbittliche Sonne schon auf den vergilbten Kalkstein, aus dem das ehemalige Diebesversteck bestand. Auch wenn die braungebrannten Frauen dies alles gewöhnt waren, so hieß Wachehalten noch immer Langeweile und Schweiß. 

Meistens wurden die Jüngeren für dieses ständige hinausstarren in den hellen Wüstensand eingeteilt. 

Doch diesmal war es nicht so grell wie gewohnt. Dunkle Wolken sammelten sich seit mehreren Tagen am Horizont und langsam näherten sie sich. Gelangweilt ließ die junge Frau ihren Blick über das Land schweifen. 

Allerdings blieb ihr Blick an einem Schatten hängen. Es sah so aus als würde ein dunkles Phantom sich aus der verfluchten Wüste kämpfen. 

Schon bald stand dieses schwarze Übel direkt vor dem Tor- doch seine Anwesenheit war den Bewohnern des Lagern nicht gemeldet worden- die junge Frau stand noch immer auf Position- allerdings ausgetrocknet wie eine Mumie, verdurstet bei vollem Bewusstsein.

Das Tor öffnete sich still für seinen ehemaligen König. 

Das schwarze Schwert in seinen Händen glühte mit rotem Schein- seine Magie hatte endlich gemordet!

Und so schlich der schwarze Schatten von allen Unbemerkt durch die Gerudoschlucht- diese war in den Zeiten des neuen Friedens schon längst unbewacht und niemand erfuhr jemals, was der armen Kriegerin angetan wurde und welchen Schrecken sie erblickt hatte.

Zuerst geschah  nichts- außer dass nun das Masterschwert außerhalb des Zeitenfels war. Link schwang es unsicher und sah Zelda fragend an, diese hob resignierend die Schultern. 

Doch dann durchzog ein Beben den Raum und das Zeichen des Lichtes auf dem steinernen Boden begann zu leuchten, danach das Symbol des Waldes. Und langsam erstrahlten alle anderen Symbole im hellen, heiligen blau des heiligen Reiches. 

Zelda eilte zu Link, auf das eingemeißelte Triforce, das kurz danach auch im hellen Licht erstrahlte. 

Jetzt umgab die Beiden eine Link wohl bekannte Lichtsäule. „nun geht es endlich wieder los", bemerkte Link und fast sofort nach dem er diese Bemerkung gemacht hatte, zog die Lichtsäule ihn und Zelda in das heilige Reich. 

Das Beben im Raum beruhigte sich wieder und die Lichtsäule verschwand.

Link und Zelda landeten indessen in der Mitte der Kammer der Weisen. Rauru stand auf seinem Platz und sah sie ernst an. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich habe euch erwartet! Denn erneut bedrohen dunkle Wolken Hyrule!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hehe… und noch ein Kapitel. Kurtz- zugegeben, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben^^

Also, ganondorf war jetzt nicht direkt drin, aber man kann sich ja denken, wer die Gerudo da Mumifiziert hat (Dass Ganondorf unbemerkt an der Gerudofestung vorbeikommt liegt übrigens daran, dass alle gereudos da noch geschlafen haben, war ja früh am Morgen.)

Also, bis denne dann^^


	10. Fallen into darknes

Kapitel 10:

Ganondorfs schritte wurden sicherer. Jede Sekunde die verging, gab ihm Kraft, als ob sein Triforce- Fragment sich neu aufladen würde. 

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn zum Hylia See. Er brauchte Gehilfen, die seiner Würdig waren. Außerdem wollte er seine Kräfte erproben. 

Eine kleine Gerudo aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, das brachte jeder zu stande, aber wie groß das Ausmaß seiner Kräfte wirklich war, konnte er nur erahnen. 

Schon bald hatte er das Ufer erreicht, in dem das schimmernde Wasser der Weisheit sich sammelte. Dort warn ein paar kleine Monster, aber sie wären selbst einem Kind ein Unwürdiges Gefolge gewesen. Er wollte mindestens Einsenprinzen! 

Er wendete sich zur kleinen Insel Mitten im See und ging direkt darauf zu. Er brauchte keine Stiefel und keine Rüstung der Zora um auf den Boden des Sees zu wandern. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Tor zum Wassertempel gerichtet. 

Wenn er hier anfangen würde, würde er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: mächtige Begleiter und Probleme für das Leben in Hyrule!

Er betrat den Tempel und lenkte seine Schritte in die Kammer des Wasser- Weisen. 

Als er durch die Schwere Tür trat, blickte ihm schon die Gesuchte Person entgegen. 

„Ganondorf! Was tust du denn hier?!", erschallte die entsetzte Stimme Rutos, der Weisen des Wassers. 

Der ehemalige Großmeister des Bösen grinste sie nur an: „Rache nehmen, und dem Schatten meiner Selbst gehorchen."

Sein schwarzes Schwert blitze kurz und Ruto sank auf die Knie.

Unnatürliche Schrei erfüllten den Raum, als ihre gesamte Haut Feuer fing. Doch dann hörten die Schreie auf und Ganondorrf lächelte zufrieden: „Erster Streich"

„Du hast auf uns gewartet?", wiederholte Link. „Die dunkle Bedrohung hat schon ihre ersten Opfer gefunden.", erklärte Rauru ernst. 

Zelda murmelte: „Link, irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! Ich spüre wie die Macht dieser Hallen abnimmt..." 

Link blickte sie fragend an, danach Rauru, der mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck nickte. 

„Ihr habt recht, mächtige Weise, die erste Weise ist dem Bösen schon zum Opfer gefallen. Unsere Macht ist nicht mehr und auch Links Kräfte werdend dadurch schwächer. 

Beide sahen ihn an. „Warum werde ich schwächer?", fragte Link. Zeitgleich fragte Zelda: „Unsere Macht vergeht?"

Rauru nickte. „Link, die Amulette die du bei dir hast sind Zeichen von Leben, Kraft, Mut, Weisheit, Licht Schatten und Magie. Je mehr Tempel fallen, umso mehr werden deine Fähigkeiten, die du durch die Amulette erhältst, vergehen, bis du nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Kämpfer bist, verlassen von den Weisen und träger eines Schwertes, dessen Macht vergangen ist. Und das Masterschwert vereinigt die Macht der Weisen in sich. Je mehr fallen, desto gewöhnlicher wird die Klinge. 

Zelda, unsere Macht wird mit jedem Weisen schwinden, der vergeht. Schon jetzt sind wir nicht mehr mächtig genug, den Frieden zu bewahren. 

Auch wenn Link unsere einzige Hoffnung ist, er wird nicht stark genug sein, sich der nahenden Dunkelheit zu stellen."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Link kramte in seinen Taschen und fand eine kleine Schatulle. „Hier bewahre ich die Amulette auf.", erklärte er. 

„Ihr beide bleibt hier- kein Ort ist sicherer als dieser Tempel. Ich werde die Weisen warnen.", mit diesen Worten übergab er die Schatulle Zelda. 

Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du hast Raurus Worte gehört! Du kannst dich diesem Ansturm nicht stellen!"

Link blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung an. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?! Einfach rumsitzen und warten? Tut mir Leid, aber ICH werde für meinen Teil versuchen weitere Opfer zu verhindern!" 

Kaum waren seine Worte verhallt, Durch zog ein beben die Halle. Und in Raurus Blick stand pures Entsetzen. „Ein weiterer Tempel ist gefallen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo..... klein Link hat jetzt ein Problem^^ Keine Sorge, bald kommt es zu ersten Kämpfen.

Lacrima/Ute/Des Drachen/Träne des Drachen/Lacrima Draconis/Träne/Tränensack (lol)(hab ich auch nix vergessen?^^): *sich vor dem Huhn versteck* Das ist der echte Ganondorf, fleisch und blut (bei der hautfarbe hat er aber eher grünes als rotes Blut^^) Mal sehen, obs echt besser wird als du gedacht hattest. ^^"

Soul-dance/Der-mit-der-Seele-tanzt (ach, das geht mir einfach nicht ausm kopf^^"""): Scheiße, schon wieder keine Action...  Naja, was soll's, dafür gibt's das nächste mal welche^^

Claudi_d/Claudi/Die, mit der ich Chatte: ich schreibe, ich schreibe ja schon^^ und deine storrys muss ich auch noch lesen... (also, wie der peon aus Warcraf 3 sagt: „Arbeit, Arbeit" (das is ein gag, den nur leute verstehen, die das spielen)

Ich schreib bald weiter, also Geduld^^ 

Bis denne dann^^


	11. Wiedergeburt

Kapitel 11:

Ganondorf betrat die Plattform, in der früher mal der mächtige Drache gehaust hatte, und stellte sich dem Weisen des Feuers, einem Mächtigen Gegner.

Darunia zog ein mächtiges Schwert, das selbst für einen Goronen groß war und stellte sich ohne Worte seinem Mächtigen Feind. 

Doch Ganondorf lachte nur und machte einen kleinen Wink und aus den Schatten trat eine Figur, die etwas kleiner war als Darunia. 

Ihre Haut brannte und die Augen waren schwarz und nur ein Weiser konnte erkennen, was sie einmal gewesen war. 

Darunia erkannte, wen Ganondorf da als Begleiter hatte: Ruto, Prinzessin der Zora und Wächterin des Wassertempels. Nur sah sie jetzt mehr aus wie ein Engel des Todes.

„Was hast du ihr angetan?", donnerte Darunias feste Stimme gegen den Gerudo. 

Der blieb ganz gelassen und meinte: „Sie bekommt einen Teil der Schmerzen wieder, die ich erleiden musste. Ein siebtel, um genau zu sein" Ganondorfs Augen funkelten bei den letzten Worten vor Hass und Vorfreude „Du wirst der nächste sein", lächelte Ganondorf und schickte dann die Willenlose Ruto in den Kampf. 

Er selbst schwebte in die Luft und brachte sich somit aus der Reichweite Darunias. 

Dieser Stand nun dem Todesengel gegenüber und blickte die Flammengestalt verzweifelt an. „Entweder tötest du sie, oder sie tötet dich- du hast die Wahl", lächelte Ganondorf mit großer Befriedigung.

Schon im nächsten Moment griff Ruto mit einem Schwert aus Flammen an- viel zu schnell für den langsamen Goronen, der es nur seiner Zähen und Feuerfesten Haut verdankte, dass er nur einen kleinen Schnitt abbekommen hatte.

„Ruto", rief er ihr zu „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich bin es, Darunia!" doch seine Rufe verhallten ohne Reaktion. Das Feuerschwert fuhr immer wieder auf Darunia ein, der sich verzweifelt gegen die neue, Dämonische Kraft Rutos wehrte und sie gleichzeitig zurück holen wollte. Doch sie kämpfte immer wilder, und schließlich gelang es ihr mit aberwitziger Kraft, Draunia das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Da hob Ganondorf die Hand und gebot seiner Sklavin Einhalt. Wieder blitzte sein schwarzes Schwert und Darunia sackte kraftlos zu Boden.

Ein Beben erfüllte den Raum und Lava stob auf. Der Todesberg nahm wieder ein blutrote Färbung ein, doch diesmal würde kein weiser des Feuers ihn beruhigen können. „Zweiter Streich", lächelte Ganondorf noch, dann verließ er den Raum.

Link sank zu Boden, geschüttelt vor Schmerzen, die Wohl von einem Enormen Kraftverlust herrüherten. 

Zelda öffnete die kleine Schatulle und sah geschockt, dass zwei der Sechs Amulette schon gebrochen waren: das Wasser Siegel brannte, während das Amulett des Feuers langsam versteinerte. 

Rauru handelte, ohne zu zögern: Er öffnete ein Portal nach Hyrule und brachte Link aus der Kammer der Weisen, mit den Worten „Hierher kommt der Schatten als nächstes! Wenn du ihn aufhalten willst, versuche es jetzt! Mit jedem Tempel, der fällt, wird er stärker und du wirst schwächer."

Links Schmerzen hatten schon wieder nachgelassen, auch wenn er sich extrem müde fühlte.

Doch als er sich umsah, merkte er geschockt was das nächste ziel des Schattens war: der Wald!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodala schon ist das neue Chapter da^^ Wie versprochen Action, dafür aber ein kurzes Kapitel...

Lacrima Draconis: Tja, sorry, die Fischfrau ist NICHT tot (sorry, Link^^), und Ganondorf ist auch nicht mit viel action aus dem kapitel hervor gegangen. 

Soul-dance: Seelentänzer is aber nicht so witzig! Ganondorf brauch keinen Enterhaken, denn er kann fliegen und die Türen der Tempel stehen jedem Besucher offen... (als ob sich Ganny von ein paar Türen abhalten lässt, der Macht das gleiche mit denen wie Link im Schattentempel, um den Masterschlüssel zu bekommen) hmm.. ich hoffe es war genug Action  *sich vorm Drachen versteck* Und auch dir muss ich sagen: sorry, aber Ruto ist doch nicht tot- und wenn ihr genau nachlest, hab ich das au ich nie so geschrieben (na gut, man konnte es denken)

Claudi_d: du hast mir noch nix geschrieben ;_; aber dafür sehen wir uns ja in ICQ öfter ^o^

Also, bis denne dann^^


	12. Gut vs Böse

Kapitel 12:

Über Hyrule schwebte mittlerweile eine tief schwarze Wolke, deren Schatten bereits über der Ganzen Steppe, dem See und dem Gebirge lag. 

Mit festen Schritten durchquerte er nun die Steppe in Richtung Wald. Er hatte inzwischen mehr und mehr Kraft gesammelt und war nun dazu bereit, den Mächten des Waldes entgegen zu treten. Bald würde er die Weise des Waldes bekehren und dann würde nicht einmal mehr Link seiner Macht entgegentreten können! 

Seine beiden Sklaven hatte er zu den anderen Tempeln geschickt, um möglichst schnell die Macht an sich zu reißen. 

Er bleib vor dem hölzernen Eingang zu den Verlorenen Wäldern stehen und begann damit, mächtige Flüche über den Wald und dessen Mächte zu legen, damit ihm der Eintritt erlaubt würde. 

Ganondorf brauchte sich seines Erfolges nicht zu versichern- er wusste, dass der Wald schon aufgegeben hatte, ihn fern zu halten. 

Er betrat die Hängebrücke und seine Schritte hallten im Wald wieder. Er trat durch das kleine Tor der Kokiri und blickte sich um.

Als erstes fielen ihm die ganzen Kinder auf, die ihn verängstigt beäugten, dann wanderte sein Blick umher und er erkannte die große Person, die in weiten Schritten auf ihn zu kam: Link hastete zu seinen kleinen Freunden, um sie zu beschützen.

Gerade noch Rechtzeitig war er angekommen, um Ganondorf zu erblicken.

Der Schatten, den Rauru gemeint hatte, war also der tot geglaubte Großmeister des Bösen! Link hatte sowieso nicht daran geglaubt, ihn wirklich für immer verbannt zu haben, dafür war das Fragment der Kraft viel zu mächtig! 

Aber jetzt, nach sieben Jahren, sah er so aus, als wäre er noch mächtiger geworden, als hätte er die ganzen Jahre nur trainiert!

Aber das hatte Link auch, und das bei den größten Meistern Hyrules!

Er zog das Masterschwert und richtete die Spitze drohend auf Ganondorf. 

Die Kokiri hatten inzwischen beschlossen, das es gesünder wäre, ihre kleinen‚ Ärsche in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Auch Ganondorf zog ein Schwert und es sah verdammt gruselig aus. Fast, als wäre es das Böse Gegenstück von Links heiliger Klinge.

Auch Ganondorf machte sich zum Angriff bereit, seine Klinge ließ er langsam um die von Link kreisen. 

Die beiden belauerten sich. Extreme Energien kämpften gerade Gegeneinander in der gespannten Atmosphäre. 

Jeder wusste, dass die nächste Bewegung einen gewaltigen Kampf beginnen würde. 

Und dann, ganz schnell, stieß Link seine Klinge vor, ließ Ganondorfs abprallen und durchbrach so seine Verteidigung. 

Doch noch bevor die Spitze den Lederpanzer berühren konnte, musste sich Link aus der Reichweite von Ganondorfs Schwert bringen. 

Keine Sekunde zu früh ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und rollte weg, denn dort, wo eben noch sein Kopf war, teilte nun die Schwarze Klinge das Gras. 

Link nutzte den Schwung des Rollens und kam wieder auf die Füße, und

Verpasste Ganondorf gleich einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Schild. Der taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, fing sich aber sofort wieder.

Jetzt stürmte Ganondorf auf seinen Gegner zu, um ihn aus voller Fahrt das Schwert in den Bauch zu rammen. 

Doch Link duckte sich weg, nur um im Moment direkt vor Ganondorf zu stehen und ihm das heilige Schwert quer über den Bauch zu ziehen. 

Ganondorf  sprang fast sofort zurück, und vermied so eine tiefe Verletzung, doch war sein Lederpanzer an der linken Seite aufgeschlagen und ein wenig Blut sickerte zu Boden. 

Link und Ganondorf sprangen wieder aufeinander zu und ihre Schwerter verkeilten sich in eine tödliche Schere. 

Die Arme beider bebten vor Anstrengung und beide Kontrahenten stemmten ihre Körper Gegeneinader, doch war keiner der beiden wirklich stärker. 

Jetzt war es an Ganondorf, an der Klinge des blonden Kämpfers wegzugleiten und die Klinge direkt in Richtung Gesicht schnellen zu lassen. Link konnte noch ausweichen, doch erstreckte sich nun ein feiner Kratzer über seine rechte Wange und Blut rann sein Gesicht herab.

Link zwang Ganondorf, seine Position zu verlassen, indem er seine Klinge todbringend auf dessen Hals zurasen ließ. 

Wieder standen beide in einiger Entfernung voneinander und belauerten sich.

In einigen Kokiri Häusern wurde Tee aufgesetzt, es würde ein langer, spannender Kampf werden!

„Zelda, auch du musst gehen, aber in ein Versteck, dass sicherer ist, als all deine bisherigen! Lauf in die Verlorenen Wälder und finde den Weg ins ferne Land der Schatten, dass hinter ihm liegt. Es ist das Reich der todgeglaubten Shikah! 

Link tritt dem Dunklen gerade entgegen, und eine andere Chance, dorthin zu gelangen, hast du nicht mehr!", Rauru sah die Prinzessin durchdringend an und diese Nickte langsam. Es war wohl das Vernünftigste, jetzt zu verschwinden, aber eine Frage drängte sich ihr noch auf: „Bist du hier sicher?" 

„Nein", antwortete der alte Bedeutungsschwer und fügte hinzu: Nirgendwo ist man noch sicher."

Zelda nickte und öffnete sich ein Portal, dass sie ins ungewisse des Waldes bringen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, wieder viel Action, dafür aber keine nassen, verkohlten

Fischstäbchen^^

Euch muss ja nicht viel gesagt werden, außer, eins muss ich noch  Soul-dance sagen: GENAU DEN FLASH MEINTE ICH XDDDDDDDD der ist genial , nichtwahr?!^^

Also, cya, bis zum nächsten mal^^


	13. Decay

Kapitel 13:

Stahl. Beißender Stahl durchbohrte das Fleisch an seiner Hüfte. Es brannte. Ja, es brannte fürchterlich. Seine Sicht wurde trübe. Die Geräusche des Waldes schienen von ihm zurückzutreten. Er hörte sie nur noch gedämpft. Er war auf allen vieren, vor dem Grünen. Das hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. Wie hatte es dazu kommen können? 

Sein Schwert war doch so mächtig! Und er trug DAS Triforce- Symbol! Er spuckte Blut. Er dachte, dass die Klinge noch immer in seinem Fleisch brannte, als wolle es ihn von innen her verschlingen, doch sein Gegner hatte den Blutigen Stahl schon aus dem Körper dieses Versagers gezogen. 

Würde er jetzt sterben? War das sein Schicksal? Hatte er nicht leben dürfen?

Wie hatte er ihn überhaupt getroffen? 

Es war ein schneller Hieb gewesen, eigentlich viel zu Banal, aber irgendwie hatte es dieser Schwachkopf geschafft, unter der Verteidigung weg zu tauchen und das Gefecht mit einem schnellen Schlag zum Ende zu bringen. 

Die Kokiri lugten ungläubig aus den Fenstern und begafften den siegreichen Kämpfer. Er ragte vor dem anderen auf wie ein Riese vor einem Zwerg. 

Das Schwert des Besiegten fiel ins Gras, er konnte nicht mehr die Kraft aufwenden, es in Händen zu halten.  

Seine Hände verkrampften sich in die Erde, in seine Fingernägel grub sich die Erde. 

Mit großer Mühe drehte er sich auf seien Rücken, um dem Sieger in die Augen zu blicken. Dann schloss er die Augen und fügte sich seinem Unumgänglichen Schicksal. Der andere hatte wenigstens noch so viel Anstand, ihm einen schnellen, sauberen Tod zu bescheren. 

Erneut bohrte sich dieser Schreckliche Stahl in sein Fleisch, diesmal würde es ihm ins Herz treffen. 

Ein letzter, von Schmerzen geschüttelter Aufschrei, ein letztes aufbäumen des Körpers gegen die Klinge, das Blitzen von dem Handrücken, ein aufleuchtendes Triforce. 

Und Dunkelheit senkte sich um ihn. 

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er im letzten Atemzug, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, das mehr von Glück als von Trauer beseelt war. Und so verschied er, derjenige, dem die Macht des Triforce hätte gehören sollen. Doch schon damals war er betrogen worden.

Links Geist verließ den Körper und für einen Moment lang, schien alles Leben im Wald zu verstummen, nur um im nächsten Moment in panisches Geschrei überzugehen. 

Und in der Mitte des Heiligen Reiches, im Herzen des Tempels des Lichts, sagte ein heisere Stimme: „Ja, es ist vorbei...", auch Rauru hatte eingesehen, dass die Äre des Friedens und des Lichts vorbei war- für immer.

Nein! Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wo war es? Wohin war es verschwunden?! Wieso gewährte es ihm keine neue Macht? Fassungslos starrte Ganondorf auf seinen Handrücken, auf dem noch immer nur ein Fragment zu sehen war- kein zweites. 

Fluchend drehte er sich zur Kokiribrücke um, schnippte vorher noch mit dem Finger und ein brennender Todesengel sowie ein Steinerner Riese begannen, das kleine Dorf der Kokiri zu verwüsten. 

Irgendwo dort draußen wartete es auf ihn, um abgeholt zu werden. Und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er das Fragment des Mutes in Händen hielt!

.......................................................................................................................................................

Ja, genau! Link ist tot. Ja, das Böse hat gewonnen. Aber hey, denkt ihr wirklich, dass der Tod in dieser Fic etwas endgültiges ist?^^

Soul- dance: Tja, der Flashj hats einfach nur drauf^^ Bei mersten Ninja link hab ich mich tot geroflt^^

Ob Mido grade gestorben ist, fragen wir am besten die zwei konvertierten Weisen: 

Darunia: *Ist ein stein und kann nicht reden* *hätte eh nix gesagt* *konnte das kleine mistvieh schon als normalo nicht ausstehen*

Ruto: *brennt vor sich hin*  Hmmm..... ja, glaub schon, dass da alle draufgegangen sind... weiß nich so genau... meinste den, der mich nach schwert und Schild gefragt hat, bevor ich ihn killen darf? 

Ich glaube Ruto-chan hat aus dem kleinen Sushi gemacht^^

Lacrima: Dann viel Spass beim Essen

He, leute, reviewt mal! Die fic hat mehr als 200 klicks, da müssen noch ein paar leser übrig geblieben sein, also HER MIT KOMMENTAREN UND REVIEWS!!!


	14. all i see is darkness

Kapitel 14:

Seine Schritte entfernten sich von dem Aschefeld, das einst ein Wald gewesen war. Feuer schwelten noch an einigen stellen und beißender Qual stieg zum Himmel empor.

Viele Leichen lagen dort, alle mit geöffneten Augen, die mit anklagendem und doch glasigem Blick in die Leere starrten. 

Ganondorfs Schergen brannten inzwischen die Stadt des Königshauses nieder, so wie ihr Meister es ihnen befohlen hatte. 

Die beiden Weisen waren auf dem Weg ins Heilige Reich, um Ganondorf die Rechte hand Zeldas zu bringen, in der sich ihr Fragment der Weisheit befand, und um herauszufinden, wo sich Links Triforcefragment aufhalten konnte.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das ganze Land würde vom Gestank des Todes überzogen sein. 

Bei dem Gedanken an all die Leichen und an all die Morde, die noch in seinem Namen begangen würden, musste Ganondorf unwillkürlich grinsen. 

Seine Unheilvollen Schritte näherten sich nun dem kleinen Dorf, das am Friedhof aufgebaut worden war. 

„Schon bald wird es keine Aussicht auf Hoffnung mehr geben.", mit diesem wohligen Gedanken erreichte Ganondorf die erste Stufe der Treppe nach Kakariko.

„Diesmal sind wieder dunkle Wolken über dem Land, doch jetzt sehe ich kein Leuchten mehr, das sie durchschneidet. Ich sehe nur noch Finsternis.", von Wimmern geschüttelt kauerte Zelda auf dem kalten Boden der Halle. 

Ihre Tränen benetzten den golden gefärbten Marmorboden und die Worte kamen abgehackt und unter gewaltigen Schluchzern. Auch Rauru trauerte. 

Um Link, um die Weisen, um die Welt. Die alten Siegel waren aufgehoben worden und nun würde das Chaos aus ihnen hervorbrechen und die Welt verschlingen.

Bald würde das Reich wieder in einen Fluss aus Schwefel verwandelt werden und Ganondorf würde hier an dieser Stelle über die Ewigkeit herrschen. 

Link war verschwunden- sein Schwert, sein Körper und sein Fragment hatten diese Welt verlassen und waren nun an einem Ort, von wo aus er niemandem helfen konnte. 

Schon begannen die Invasoren gegen die magisch versiegelten Türen zu hämmern. Schon bald würde der letzte Wiederstand und mit ihm auch Rauru und Zelda, fallen.

Die Tür brach auf und fünf Diener der Höllen verteilten sich im Raum. Schwerter blitzten und Fäuste flogen. Ein spitzer Schrei, ein dumpfes Stöhnen, und das Leben der zwei Mächtigsten Weisen war vergangen.

Dunkelheit legte sich über die einst Lichtüberfluteten Wände der Halle, und die Letzte Festung des Lichts war gefallen.

Die Letzte Festung? Nein! Ein kleines, gallisches, unbeugsames... ein kleines Dorf leistet dem römischen... ähm... dunklen Widersacher erbitterten Widerstand. (Hach ja, die guten alten Asterix-Zeiten XDDD) Weit ab, hinter dem Todesberggebirge, lag ein Dorf, von dem kein lebender Hylianer wusste. Das Dorf des Schattenvolkes Schikah. 

Und eben hier blitzte der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer auf, den die Welt noch hatte. 

„Link!" Was war das? War es ihm denn nicht mal gewährt, in Frieden zu ruhen? Alle Knochen taten ihm weh, als hätte er sich jeden einzelnen Gebrochen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und mit jedem Atemzug schien er kalte Nadeln einzuatmen, aber all die Schmerzen bewieden ihm nur eines: er lebte! 

„Link!" Diese Stimme...! Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört?! „Bist du noch immer so ein Langschläfer?" „Dann bin ich halt nicht tot, was soll's", Link schlug die Augen auf. 

Über ihm lehnte eine großgewachsene, lächelnde Frau, Sie hatte eine blasse Haut, blonde Haare und trug eine Robe aus purem Weiß. Was Link noch- außer der auffallend guten Figur- ins Auge fiel, waren die silbergrauen Pupillen. Insgesamt wirkte sie wie eine einzige weiße Lichtgestalt, fast wie ein Engel... War er vielleicht doch tot?!

Ihre Stimme klang rein und wunderschön- und sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit. Langsam richtete er sich auf, den Blick nicht von der Schönheit an der Seite seines Bettes nehmend.

In seinem Kopf klang jedes ihrer Worte nach; schließlich klingelte es und Link fiel aus allen Wolken: „NAVI?!"

Das Lächeln der Frau verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja ja, ich hab ne schwäche für die kleene, die muss einfach vorkommen, aber keine Sorge: die wird sich nicht mehr so verhalten wie in OoT...^^

Also, haben wir schon mal Link aus der bekannten Welt rausgeschafft. So viel gibt's nicht zuerklären...^^ 

@ Sabaku: Echt, so gut findest du sie?^^ THX^^ also, hiermit gehts dann ja weiter^^

@ Lacrima: Ja, du solltest mit dem Sterben aufhören XD Ich weiß, es macht twinke twinke, aber naja... wie soll denn das Schwert blinken, wenn die ganze Sonne durch das Laub der Bäume verdeckt wird (das problem haben wir JETZT nicht mehr, dank der pyromanischen Veranlagung von Seiten Rutos^^)

@ Soul-dance: Du hattest die gleiche Idee? Zum glück war ich schneller, ich hatte auch keinen Plan B (ich hab ja noch nichmal Plan a ôo) Na, viel Spass beim Überlegen^^""


End file.
